This application claims priority to GR Patent Application No. 20140100224, filed 17 Apr. 2014; and GB Patent Application No. 1414438.0, filed 14 Aug. 2014, the entire contents of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Technical Field
The present technique relates to the field of data processing.
Technical Background
A processing apparatus may have processing circuitry for performing data processing operations in response to micro-operations. The present technique seeks to improve performance and/or reduce energy consumption of the processing circuitry.